


Capture

by epherians



Series: Queens [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, My First Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Evie couldn’t deny that certain closeness, the air felt around the tycoon that jilted her senses like touches of static. Mutual motives brought them to form this “business partnership,” but it was only a matter of time before it grew into something…more befitting the term.





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a while to write. And I mean "two years" a while since I started shipping these two. I wouldn't have been able to write this then. This fic is on private (registered users only) because I want it on private. If you object to reading, turn away now and you might find Jacob and Henry in a corner with brain bleach.

It started with the flirting in the carriage. Miss Attaway smiled with glee as she kissed you, and you kissed her back in this strange transaction of love, mystery, and intimacy wrapped in this encounter. Miss Attaway was completely formal and business, but as soon as you were in private quarters she showed a side you would never expect. She’d kiss you with fervent skill that made you open your mouth as your tongues touched and swirled for dominance. She’d kiss your neck and dare to mark you, harder than the last time. She’d find the spot that set off your moans and hope to make a hickey of it.

But just the way Pearl had sex with you completely changed everything you knew about her before.

First things first—the blindfold. Pearl always wanted you blindfolded before you entered her house; her life stayed private even to you, and you respected that. It made sex all the more exciting when you couldn't see what she would do to you.

You were slowly led into her room and seated on what must be her bed. You attempted divesting yourself of most of your clothing and she assisted. Cape, coat, weapons and gauntlet carefully hidden, boots, _corset_. You were down to your trousers and underclothes, which Pearl wanted the full pleasure of taking off you. You had no idea if Pearl was wearing anything either! Here, you were at her mercy and it was her choice to pleasure you however she wanted.

As you kissed, Pearl’s hand slipped under your shirt and cupped your breast. Her touch was unhesitant, she knew what you would like and gave it. The feeling of her thumb circling your nipple made you whimper as you tried not to show how weak for this you were.

“Be patient, love,” Pearl cooed into your skin. “You'll get what you need once I've gotten you ready.” Once she carefully pulled off your shirt, you were guided to lie on your back as Pearl sucked on your nipple. Oh, what a _marvelous_ sensation, you couldn't help yourself as you moaned for more. Pearl’s tongue gave attention to one breast while her hand caressed the other. Her free hand wandered lower to your legs and touched the damp spot formed in your trousers.

“How wet,” she mused as she traced circles, getting you extra riled. “You must want me to touch you so badly, Miss Frye.”

“Oh, yes…” you answered breathily, and you heard what must be Pearl smirking as she slipped your trousers down and off.

If only you could see Pearl taking in the sight of you completely naked. “You're simply beautiful as always,” she said before inserting a finger into your sex. You were tight but slowly loosened as Pearl’s finger went in and out getting wetter each time.

You writhed your hips and moaned for her to touch you there, keep going just like that. Pearl had you in the greatest throes of pleasure and all it took were her fingers. You were so close, ready for orgasm, and then—Pearl stopped and withdrew her fingers.

It was the worst feeling to not have release that you whined. “Why did you stop?”

“I believe, Miss Frye, in _quid pro quo_. Give me something first and I’ll reward you in turn.” Ever the cunning businesswoman, Pearl was just as clever in matters of intimacy. It urged out your sense of challenge that made you refuse to back down.

“Anything to please you, Miss Attaway,” you said and she chuckled.

You felt her come near and kiss you, and during this she pulled you into her arms, guiding you into place but not taking off your blindfold. Pretty soon you were moved into a familiar spot, one with you on your knees at the edge of the bed as you were presented with Pearl’s own womanhood. Even if you couldn't see, you leaned in and got to work.

You were still unaccustomed to this act, but it was Pearl’s moans—the noises you didn't know she could make—that spurred you on. She was the more dominant one, you couldn't deny, but here was the moment you pleasured her and got to hear the moans from that rich, velvety voice of hers.

You felt her knees squeeze your shoulders and her hand keep the back of your head in place. “Keep going,” she breathed. You teased her nonstop, even finding her _little pearl_ and giving it some much needed love. Pearl’s cries grew until she reached her peak, and then she squeezed you in place as she came. Your face was wet with her essence while you cleaned up the rest that came from her.

“Come here, my love,” you heard Pearl say as she brought you back into her arms. She kissed you and got to taste her own essence from your lips, while hugging you close to her own naked, sweaty body. “I think you're ready for your present now.”

Pearl reached for your blindfold and freed you from your lack of vision in the room. The room was still dark (night out?) but all that mattered was the beautiful woman with her long hair let down as she kissed you in her bed and showed you wonderful things. _Pearl was simply gorgeous._

“You're gorgeous too,” she replied, smiling at the way you stared in awe. “So much that I want to show you what I mean.”

And she did. Her fingers were in you and you arched when she found the right spot. Pearl fondled your breast with her other hand, thumbing your nipple until it went hard. You whimpered, “More…”

“As you wish,” she said with a kiss. She spread your legs open and got down on her knees—making you cry out as she licked your sopping wet folds.

“More-! Don't stop!”

Pearl sought to keep you moaning and whimpering. She licked long stripes up your sex, then put her fingers back in to work you up. Her tongue found your nub and pleasuring it was going to send you over the edge. 

“I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come-”

“Don't hold back. Come for me, darling.”

The orgasm was tremendous.

You were pretty sure you could see stars and other blissful things as you finally succumbed to exhaustion. Pearl licked your sensitive sex slowly, cleaning up the wetness where you came, then climbed over and kissed you. You settled into bed with her, just embracing the feeling of being wrapped in her arms.

“That's my girl,” Pearl said dearly. “What a beautiful, good girl…”

“I love you, Pearl,” you said in bliss, then yawned, “you're wonderful…”

She guided you under the covers. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, Pearl…” you sighed, plopping a lazy kiss on her cheek before nestling into her shoulder and falling asleep.


End file.
